Mystery Girl
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: When on patrol, Static meets a new superhero with powers just like his. The next day, Virgil meets the new girl at school. Who is she? Now Static has to learn to share his fame, and Virgil has to learn how to make friends.


Title: Mystery Girl  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: When on patrol, Static meets a new superhero with powers just like his. The next day, Virgil meets the new girl at school. Who is she? Now Static has to learn to share his fame, and Virgil has to learn how to make friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Static Shock characters.  
  
Feedback: Please read and review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Static slowly flew above the streets on his disk. It was slow tonight, and he was bored out of his mind. A ball of fire hit into his disk, knocking him sideways into a wall.   
"Omph!" Static shook his head to get rid of the stars flooding his vision and looked around. "Bang baby, four o'clock." Sure enough, Hotshot stood on the street below, hands on hips, staring up at Static with a taunting look on his face.   
  
Before Static could get down there however, a small thin girl on a disk like his, in a purple bodysuit, silver gloves, black boots, a dark green trenchcoat with a light yellow interior with a purple and silver mask around her eyes flew past.   
  
She flew right at Hotshot, a cocky smile on her face. He threw ball after ball of fire at her, but she simply swung to either side, her smile firmly in place. When she was only a few feet from him, she put her hands together, and gathered a purple ball of crackling electricty.   
  
Static was so surprised he almost fell off his disk. "What?" was the only thing he could say. How did this girl get powers like his? Who was she? A cry from Hotshot drew his attetion back to the battle. The girl had flown right into Hotshot, knocking him over. She flew around behind him and hit him in the back with the ball. Hotshot flew into a wall and sank to the gound, stunned.   
  
Before he could recover, the girl used her powers to pick up a two metal bars and wrap them around Hotshots wrists and ankles. Then she hung him upside down from a flag pole. Static heard the sireans, and knew the girl might get in trouble. He had when he first started fighting crime.   
  
Making a split second decision, he flew down to the girl, who had just stepped off her disk.  
"Hey! Newbie!" He yelled. The girl glanced up at him, startled.  
"What?" She asked. He hopped off his disk and looked at her.  
"You better come with me, and get out of here."  
"Why?"   
"Because the police around here aren't to happy about people moving in on their beat. It took a while to get them to trust me."  
"Why should I trust you?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't you know who I am?"  
"The Easter bunny?" The girl cracked.   
"No. The names Static. And you are. . .?"  
  
Static stuck out his hand. The girl studied him for a moment, then shrugged and took his offered hand. "Voltage." Static raised his eyebrows.   
"Voltage huh? What kind of name is that?"  
"What kind of name is Static?" Static heard the sireans getting closer.   
"I diserved that. But can we discuss this eslewhere?" He asked. The girl shrugged and walked over to her disk. Taking it, she ran a finger alond the edge of it, emitting a small stream of electricty. The disk shrank instantly to the size of a large coin. The girl tucked it into her pocket, then faced Static.  
  
Static climbed onto his disk, and motioned for her to climb on behind her. She shrugged and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms gently around his waist. Static flew up into the night, leaving Hotshot for the police to find.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He set them down in the car cemetery where he sometimes went to shoot off excess power. He set the disk down and he and Voltage stepped off. Static picked it up and retracted it and stuck it in the inside pocket of his trenchcoat.   
"So, what are you doing here? How come I haven't seen you around? Are you a bang baby?"  
"What did it look like I was doing, I'm new, a what?"  
"How did you get your powers?"  
"It's complicated."  
"Did it have anything to do with a thing called the Big Bang?"  
"No. I'm what is called a mutant, the next evolution of humans. My powers emereged about two years ago when I was thirteen."  
"So your my age, 15."  
"It would seem so, wouldn't it."  
"Your a smart ass, you know that."  
"So I've been told."  
  
Voltage took out her disk and ran her finger of the edge of it. It expanded and floated several inchs off the ground. She climbed up onto it. Just as she was about to fly away, Static reached up and touched her arms. She turned and looked right into his eyes. Even through the disk floated a good six inches above the ground, she was now eye level with him.   
  
Static took a moment to look at her. She had thick, silky, long, light hazelnut brown hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail, and then braided and fell to the middle of her back. She had flawless ivory skin and dark purple eyes with green lines running through them, with long eyelashes. She had a small, rounded face with a pointed chin, high cheekbones and a thin tiny nose. Her ears were almost triangular in shape and pointed at the top.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" He finally asked.  
"Seattle."  
"Seattle, Washington?"  
"Yep. Now I gotta get home. See ya cutie." With that Voltage flew off into the night, leaving behind a faint trail of purple that faded within seconds. Static shook his head, then checked his watch. He grimaced. It was past midnight and he had school tomorrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil woke up at 7:00 when his alarm went off. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his backpack, and ran downstairs. He slid down the bannister in his usual fashion, threw a few half-hearted insults at Sharon, and said good-bye to his dad as he walked out the door, munching an apple. He arrived at school and joined Richie in the hallway. They went to Virgil's locker first.   
"So how was your night?" Richie asked, snapping his fingers to signal that he was talking about Static.   
"Fine. Except. . ." Virgil trailed off when he saw someone coming towards them.   
  
A small, thin 15 year old girl walked down the hall toward them. She had long, silky, light hazelnut brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, flawless ivory skin and dark purple eyes with green lines running through them and long lashes. She had a small, rounded face with a pointed chin, high cheekbones and a thin, tiny nose. Her ears were almost triangular in shape and pointed at the top. She wore a pair of flared hip hugger jeans, a black tanktop, a yellow FOX racing hoodie, a leather jacket, fingerless leather gloves and mirrored sunglasses. She shifted her burnt orange backpack and cheaked her watch. Virgil felt his mouth drop. It was the girl from last night! He had become pretty good at reconizing people without masks, and he knew it was Voltage.   
  
"That's her!" He whispered excitely to Richie. 


End file.
